Eddie Malloy
Eddie Malloy is the eldest of the Malloy sisters and the first daughter of Jean and George Malloy. Her real name is Edith Ann, but dislikes the name. She goes to sixth grade with Jake and Josh. Personality Eddie is a tomboy and hates all things girly. She's kind of the ringleader towards her two younger sisters. She is good at a lot of sports, but her favorite is baseball, where she usually plays as the pitcher. Her baseball skills are so strong, that when she throws a ball or hits one with a bat, it makes a loud WHOMP! sound. This prompted the Hatford boys to nickname her "The Whomper." She's a great older sister who usually deals with scolding Caroline and Beth. She is a great leader, and prankster. Her primary rival is Jake Hatford, though it has been hinted that she may have a crush on him. She is resourceful and fierce. Eddie is confident in her skills and is shown to have a high-self esteem. Eddie also takes an interest in science. She is at times easily angered (especially by the boys) and also has a lot of pride. Eddie is smart and is often the one who figures out when the boys are trying to pull a trick. Eddie is sarcastic and witty. Physical Appearance She's eleven years old in most of the books, she's twelve later in the series. Eddie has blonde hair that goes a little under her shoulders and dark brown eyes. She's said to be by far the tallest of the sisters, and even taller than Jake and Josh. She is athletic and like Jake, she often wears a baseball cap. Despite Jake calling her and her sister's ugly, Wally has admitted that Eddie was not ugly, but intimidating because of her height, strength, and confidence. = Relationships Jake Hatford Eddie and Jake usually bump heads. However, when they work together and get along, they make a great team. Eddie and Jake are typically shipped together by the fandom. Despite their rivalry, they acknowledge that they have a lot in common, which is what may cause their rivarly in the first place. Josh Hatford Eddie and Josh get along slightly better than she does with Jake. Though they don't often have a lot of interaction. In the second book, Eddie grades Josh's paper and find his doodle on the back of it. She doesn't give it back and instead takes it to her sisters because the doodle has the detailed plans of what the boys had intended to for the costume contest. Eddie is also very skeptical of Josh when he shows an interest in Beth, and does not trust him. She believes that Josh was trying to use Beth to spy on them. However, this turned out to not be true. Wally Hatford Wally is intimidated by Eddie. However, when he became a target for a few bullies during their car wash, Eddie, along with his brothers and her sisters, was quick to defend him. Wally compares Eddie to a tiger. Eddie also shows deep concern when Wally was in danger. Peter Hatford Out of the four Hatford boys, Eddie gets along with Peter the most. She sees him like a little brother, even if he is usually being used by his brothers to spy on them (this irritates Eddie). When the boys left Peter on his own to try to scare Eddie and her sisters, Eddie finds Peter and takes him inside to get back at the boys for both trying to frighten them and for leaving their little brother by himself. Eddie views Peter as harmless but is wary because she knows that Peter is not a good secret keeper. She and her sister often give him treats to get him to spill information about his brothers. Beth Malloy Beth is Eddie's little sister. They share their hair color. They get along pretty well and do not argue very much. However, when Beth began to show intrerst towards Josh Hatford, Eddie was not pleased and tried to talk sense into Beth. Eddie is protective of her and did not want her sister to get hurt by a boy. Eddie also took notice when Beth painted tiny J's onto her nails. Eddie often has to keep a close eye on Beth when they go anywhere because Beth is always reading, and Eddie often has to steer her sister as they walk. Caroline Malloy Caroline is Eddie's youngest sister. They share their eye color. The two girls get along well, except when Caroline does something to embarrass her. Eddie often scolds Caroline for being reckless. When Eddie gave Caroline the silent treatment for embarrassing her in front of the boys, Caroline gained her forgiveness by suggesting to steal the boys' abaguchie trap and to toss it into the river. Caroline dislikes it when Eddie is mad at her, and often tries her very best to please her oldest sister. Eddie is often annoyed by Caroline's antics and often tell her to knock it off when Caroline is being overdramatic. When Caroline falls into the river, Eddie tells her to "just stand up", until Beth suggests that she might have hit her head, and grows frantic. Benson Brothers Eddie at first is wary of the Benson brothers when they go back to Buckman to visit the Hatfords. However, she ends up accepting them as friends and admits that she had fun hanging out with them. Before the Bensons leave, Wally notices that she and Steve Benson were attracted to each other. The Boys Start the War: During this book, she and her sisters move to Buckman. They meet the Hatfords when they see the boys dumping squirrels and dead fish on the Malloys' side of the river. She acts as the leader of the group when the boys start the war. When the boys watcher her family arrive from across the river, they assumed she was a boy, until she took off her cap. As the events leading to the war began to unfold, it is revealed that Eddie assumed it had been Jake who had tripped her, so she dumped her lunch on him. Jake and Josh discuss with Wally about her baseball skills, and they nickname her "The Whomper." The Girls Get Even: In this book, Eddie is shown to be extremely competitive, and much more than in the first book. Eddie and her sisters follow the boys to their camping trip in the woods, but their plans to prank them fail and they get caught not only by the boys but also by the rain. When the boys began to taunt the girls, she angrily makes a bet against them: Whichever group wins the costume contest at school get to be the masters, and the losers have to do whatever the other group wants. Her sisters were reluctant at first but eventually get into it. Eddie even goes as far as to suggest to play dirty when she figures out that the boys have tried to spy on their plans by using Peter as bait. She eventually decides to play fair but was enraged when she and Beth discover their costume was damaged by the boys on the day of the costume contest. For Halloween, she dresses up as a football player. Boys Against Girls: The Girls Revenge: A Traitor Among The Boys: A Spy Among The Girls: The Boys Return: The Girls Take Over: Boys In Control: Girls Rule!: Boys Rock!: Who Won The War?: 8 3.jpg|on the girls take over cover 1_4.jpg|on the boys start the war cover 2_2.jpg|on the girls get even cover 3_3.jpg|on boys against girls cover 5_4.jpg|on a traitor among the boys cover 10_2.jpg|on girls rule! cover 12_2.jpg|on who won the war? cover Category:The Malloys